villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Martin Madrazo
Martin Madrazo (born April 24, 1954) is the main antagonist for the first half and supporting character in the second half of the game Grand Theft Auto V, as well as a main character in Grand Theft Auto Online. He is the head of his own Mexican American drug cartel, being a powerful and wealthy criminal living in Los Santos with his wife Patricia. Madrazo had several court cases involving his gang activity but was not convicted yet as the witnesses who were to testify him were eliminated. He also mistreats and cheats on his wife Patricia. He was voiced by Alfredo Huereca. Events of GTA V After Michael De Santa pulled down Madrazo's mistress' deck, believing it is the home of a tennis coach that slept with Michael's wife, Madrazo sends several hitmen in an attempt to have Michael and Franklin killed, but they fail. Madrazo then appears himself and beats Michael with his baseball bat, then Franklin told him who Madrazo is. The drug lord then wants Michael to pay for the damage he caused. Michael with the help of his friend Lester Crest then robs the jewel store and pay back Madrazo. Madrazo then hires Trevor Phillips and Michael to take out his cousin, Javier Madrazo, because he plans to testify against him with some files as evidence. Madrazo sets up a gun in the hills, so Michael uses to shoot down the plane Javier was in. Trevor then heads to the crash, assassinates Javier who survived the crash and gets the files. When Madrazo refused to pay Trevor for the job, the Canadian angrily cuts his ear off, kidnaps his wife and, steals his car, returning to his trailer. In order to prevent Madrazo from having him and Trevor murdered for the incident, Michael retrieved an Azteca fertility statue from a sunken container and handed it over to Madrazo as a peace offering. Madrazo's wife is returned to him, but Trevor threatens to kill him if he mistreats her again so Madrazo leaves the two alone. Later on, Patricia will occasionally contact Trevor and tell him Martin is treating her much better. By the end of the game, it's presumed that Martin is still running his businesses and criminal empire, but from now on he will treat Patricia better, as Trevor has already warned him about what will happen if he refuses. Trivia *Martin Madrazo was early introduced as the main antagonist of Grand Theft Auto V during the first half of the game. However, Martin turns into a supporting character in the second half of the game as he gets outranked by Devin Weston and Steve Haines, the true main antagonists of the game, as they had bigger plans than Martin and more power than him influentially if not criminally. *It's completely unknown what happens with Martin after the events of the game if Ending A, where Trevor Philips gets killed, is chosen. In case this ending is selected, it's possible that Martin went back to mistreat Patricia again as Trevor would never return now or perhaps continued to treat her better if he didn't know about Trevor's death. Anyway, it has been confirmed that Ending C is the canon ending, so whatever happens in Ending A isn't canonical. **In Grand Theft Auto Online, he remains alive and continues to work with the GTA Online Protagonists. *Martin Madrazo is one of the few characters in Grand Theft Auto V to never appear outside of cutscenes. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Criminals Category:Wealthy Category:Affably Evil Category:Drug Dealers Category:Gangsters Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Adulterers Category:Non-Action Category:Psychopath Category:Honorable Category:Spouses Category:Hegemony Category:Mobsters Category:Misogynists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:Xenophobes Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Elderly Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Neutral Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Wrathful